Le poids des ombres
by Nelja
Summary: Une nuit d'ombres, des aveux sont faits, et de nouvelles fautes sont commises. Ecrit dans l'univers où Kikuhiko est le père de Shin.


_Spoiler jusqu'à la fin de la deuxième saison; avertissement pour relation malsaine avec différence d'âge._

_Ecrit pour le prompt d'Aza : Yakumo/Konatsu tordu entre glauque, rancoeur et affection non formulée, où il est le père de son gosse._

* * *

Konatsu veut crier : comment te permets-tu de parler de mes parents ainsi ? Elle veut crier : fais-le encore. Yakumo, l'assassin de la famille de Konatsu et de son bonheur, a cent fois plus de souvenirs d'eux que les quelques fragments qu'elle chérit. Elle voudrait les lui voler, les aspirer directement de son crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie même leurs noms...

Elle parle beaucoup de le tuer ; c'est presque ce qu'elle désire, pas tout à fait.

"Mon père valait cent fois mieux que toi, vieil homme." lui dit-elle. Elle a peut-être un peu bu. Elle attend qu'il se moque, qu'il conteste et l'appelle ingrate, mais il hoche la tête, calme et presque condescendant, comme si elle ne faisait que constater une évidence.

"Son rakugo était meilleur," continue-t-elle. "Et il n'a pas abandonné ma mère."

Yakumo pense à Sukeroku, refusant de lâcher la main de Miyokichi, de rester à ses côtés, de vivre aux côtés de son propre enfant, et a un ricanement amer. "Jamais."

"Etais-tu amoureux de ma mère ?" Konatsu tente de l'atteindre par les sentiments qu'il a presque avoués. C'est déloyal. Il réveille ses plus bas instincts, comme d'habitude.

"Peut-être," répond-il. "Elle m'était chère."

"Etais-tu amoureux de mon père ?"

Le silence qui précède la réponse est pesant, épais. Si Konatsu le brise, elle ne saura peut-être jamais. Veut-elle savoir ? Oui, tout ce qui concerne ses parents, tout ce qui permet d'illuminer ce passé sombre auquel elle n'a pas accès.

"Probablement." répond enfin Yakumo.

Il ne l'a jamais dit a haute voix, l'a-t-il seulement pensé ? Ce serait un moment si parfait pour que Konatsu le tue enfin, comme elle l'a promis si souvent. Il ne se défendrait pas. Il accueillerait la mort avec reconnaissance, non seulement une libération mais une justice. Konatsu est tout ce qui reste d'eux.

La plupart du temps, il parvient à avoir de l'estime pour elle, de la colère contre elle, aussi, en la voyant comme sa propre personne. Mais ce soir, elle semble habitée par leur ombre.

Après un moment de surprise, de doute, elle met, comme un masque, un nouveau sourire - c'est celui de Miyokichi, et Yakumo se demande si elle le sent aussi, leur présence sur ses épaules.

"Tu as leur sang sur les mains," dit-elle, et elle saisit l'une d'entre elles, longue et fine. Elle la colle contre sa joue. "J'ai leur sang dans les veines, mais il semble trop clair, et je voudrais tellement que cela compte au moins autant !"

Elle a l'impression de se rapprocher de sa mère en esprit, quand elle embrasse les lèvres de Yakumo. Elle se laisse posséder par son personnage ; c'est ce qu'ils sont ce soir, du rakugo pur. Elle se demande si Yakumo est lui-même. Elle se demande pourquoi il est si doué pour jouer les pervers, les séducteurs. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est, pourtant, à part ce soir, où le désir est presque réel, autant que peut l'être une représentation.

"Je ne devrais pas," murmure-t-il, mais il serre toujours la taille de Konatsu. A quel point, pense-t-il, est-il désespéré d'être aimé par elle, s'il est prêt à prendre même cela ?

Mais aussi, à quel point se sentirait-il coupable d'être vraiment aimé par elle, quand il le mérite si peu ? Et peut-être cette comédie est-il le seul moyen don't il puisse nager entre deux eaux, chercher quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre.

L'esprit de Sukeroku le détestera, mais il le déteste déjà mille fois, très probablement.

"Tu peux me donner une raison," dit-elle, "mais si c'est parce que tu te vois comme mon père d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors je te tuerai probablement. Pour oser penser cela. Ou pour être un si mauvais père, je ne sais pas encore."

"Je ne m'opposerais pas à cela," répond-il. "Mais pas au prix d'un tel mensonge."

Elle rit contre sa peau, et c'est le fantôme de Sukeroku qui est en elle, cette fois, entre eux. Cela ne devrait pas être ; c'est quelque chose d'illusoire, mais de trop fragile et précieux.

"Konatsu." dit Yakumo, invoquant la réalité à nouveau de cette insolente jeune femme - elle n'est plus l'enfant dont il coiffait les cheveux, elle n'a jamais été fragile, c'est maintenant très clair. Il a un peu bu aussi. Il ne peut pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a tenu quelqu'un dans ses bras.

"Fais ce que tu veux," dit-il. Il ferme les yeux, et espère.

Konatsu regrette qu'il n'ait pas pu, pas su, être vulnérable autrement. Il est difficile de l'imaginer autrement qu'imperturbable et moqueur, son coeur enfoui sous les douleurs du passé, inaccessible aux violences du présent. Mais s'il peut être différent, elle peut se permettre d'être tendre, juste un peu.

Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Ou plutôt, rien de tout cela n'est durable. Le plaisir et l'abandon disparaitront bien assez tôt. La lumière de la pleine lune, se glissant par la fenêtre, les change tous en fantômes, les vivants comme les souvenirs.

Konatsu aurait accepté une nuit entière, mais c'est Yakumo qui, après ce qu'ils ont fait, se lève et s'enfuit, la lèvre tremblante.

Il n'est pas facile de parler, et Konatsu ne le rappelle pas. Le blesser n'était pas son but, pas cette fois, mais elle ne croit pas regretter de l'avoir fait.

Quand elle révèle son état, elle peut voir l'horreur dans son regard, les questions naître puis mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle pense à mentir. Il n'est ni son premier amant, ni le seul qu'elle puisse désigner. Finalement, elle lui murmure la vérité loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Ne pense pas pour autant que c'est ton enfant !" dit-elle. "Il est à moi. Tu ferais un mauvais père de toute façon."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi." répond Yakumo. Il se sent misérable, à voir prendre consistance une faute du monde des rêves et des fantômes.

"Alors, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tuang m'as fait, vieil homme." continue Konatsu, tremblante. "C'est moi qui te vole ta lignée, pour la joindre à celle de mon père."

C'est peut-être un mensonge, mais s'il peut leur apporter la paix à tous les deux, juste au coeur du tourment, alors il peut rester.


End file.
